


Любовь умеет говорить "Прости"

by tinuvielf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: Бета: Kyokka SuigetsuЖанр: драма, missing sceneСодержание: Айрис украла магическую книгу Магнуса, но она оставила после себя ещё кое-что: ужас от того, что Алек чуть не натворил, и непонимание, почему он позволил этому случитьсяПримечание: missing scene к 2х08





	

Когда за последним гостем закрылась дверь, Алек позволил себе вздох облегчения.

— Мы сделали это! — крикнул он в глубину лофта, зная, что Магнус сейчас бродит там, магией убирая последние следы вечеринки.

Не сказать, что получилось великолепно. Вышло даже хуже, чем Алек предполагал поначалу. Признание матери об отце, неожиданное вмешательство колдуньи, что украла у Магнуса нечто важное... Какими последствиями это обернётся, он пока не понимал, но уже терзался смутным предчувствием беды. Да и Макс, пусть и по вине мамы, повёл себя с Магнусом некрасиво, и Алек в очередной раз задумался, сколько ещё неудобств и неприятных, постыдных ситуаций придётся перетерпеть, пока родные примут их. Если, конечно, вообще примут.

Он нашёл Магнуса в одной из комнат: тот стоял у потайной ниши, прежде скрытой за дверцами шкафа, и потерянно смотрел на пустующий сейф. Алек остановился поодаль, нервно ероша волосы.

— Насколько всё плохо?

— Ну, у Валентина всего лишь моя книга контр-заклинаний, Александр.

— Есть мысли, зачем она ему? Может, он думает, что с её помощью вернёт Клэри утраченные воспоминания? — отчего-то это показалось ему весьма логичным объяснением. — Вдруг в них скрыто что-то важное для него.

Магнус покачал головой.

— Я бы безмерно обрадовался, окажись твои слова правдой, но увы, мне приходит на ум другое. Магическую защиту нью-йоркского Института ставил я, Александр, и боюсь, книгу украли, именно для того, чтобы снять чары.

— О, Ангел, — выдохнул Алек, с ужасом понимая его правоту. — Я должен предупредить Мариз.

Нападение показалось ему почти неизбежным. После того, как Клэри и Джейс, оказывается, освободили ангела, которого Валентин планировал использовать, тот нацелился на Клэри, которая почти безвылазно находилась в Институте. Очень логично и очень безумно — напасть на место, где полно нефилимов; только такой человек, как Валентин, мог на это решиться.

— Вряд ли это произойдёт в ближайшее время, — успокаивающе проговорил Магнус, разглядывая свои туфли, пока Алек набирал номер матери. — Без тщательной подготовки тут не обойтись.

Алек повторил Мариз его доводы слово в слово. Та напряжённо молчала, втягивая воздух глубокими вдохами — она всегда так делала, когда пыталась скрыть волнение — и Алек мысленно выругался. На фоне проблем с отцом только новостей о нападении ей не хватало: пусть за Институт Нью-Йорка сейчас отвечали Элдертри и Лидия, мать всё ещё чувствовала себя ответственной за то место, где жила долгие годы.

Он прикрыл глаза, услышав предсказуемое: «Я предупреждала тебя, что вечеринка у этого мага — плохая затея», и, сдерживая грубые слова в ответ, взглянул на Магнуса. Такой собранный, решительно и чётко действовавший в бою с Айрис, тот призвал себе бокал вина и рассеянно болтал его в руке, словно забыв, что напиток надо пить.

— Сколько ещё мне нужно повторять: нет меня и нет Магнуса, есть мы, — негромко, но зло сказал он матери и тут же сбросил вызов, прежде чем та начала спорить.

— Долг сумеречного охотника требует от тебя немедленно вернуться в Институт?

Тон Магнуса Алеку не понравился — спокойно-отрешённый, с нотками насмешки, как будто тот мыслями витал где-то очень далеко: всё дело было в злосчастной книге и последствиях, которые обещало её похищение и которые Магнус не мог предотвратить. И здесь Мариз всё-таки отчасти права: Алек предложил организовать праздник в лофте Магнуса и фактически открыл двери для Айрис с её преступным замыслом. Ему за всё отвечать, и не могло быть и речи о возвращении в Институт, прежде чем они не разберутся между собой.

— Мне жаль, Магнус. Я не подозревал, что своей идеей сделаю тебя лёгкой мишенью, прости меня.

— Да ради своего Ангела, хоть за это не извиняйся! — глаза Магнуса полыхнули золотом. Бокал в его руке вдруг лопнул, и вино кровью полилось на пол и его брюки. Взмахом руки убрав пятна, Магнус сделал глубокий вдох, но это не помогло ему успокоиться, и потрясённый его неожиданной реакцией Алек только сейчас заметил, что Магнуса трясло. — Если Валентину потребовалась моя книга, он бы получил её любым способом. Мы должны радоваться, что никто из нас толком не пострадал...

Он заставил себя замолчать так же резко, как и начал говорить. С искажённым, как от боли, лицом стиснул зубы, неопределённо взмахнул рукой — в соседней комнате со звоном лопнула и осыпалась осколками большая, в половину человеческого роста ваза — и отвернулся. По линии плеч тёмного пиджака отчётливо стало видно, что да, Магнус дрожал, мелко-мелко, как от лихорадки, и Алек, повторив про себя его слова, похолодел от осознания. Бой Магнуса с Айрис, а затем неожиданное признание Джейса и Клэри о плане Валентина и их встрече с ангелом заставили его забыть о себе. Но не Магнуса. Магнус не забывал ничего, что касалось Алека.

— Я был под заклятием.

— Да, именно этим я себя и успокаиваю, но знаешь ли, Александр… Я прекрасно знаю это заклятие! — голос Магнуса сорвался, и за его спиной рухнуло со стены какое-то полотно. От удара рама треснула, её позолоченные куски разлетелись по сторонам, один ударил Магнуса по ноге, но тот этого даже не заметил. — Не одна Айрис его использовала.

— Магнус, я не понимаю, что происходит, — попятившись, Алек заставил себя остановиться. Инстинктивный страх перед неконтролируемой магией был силён, но страх за Магнуса, с которым творилось нечто странное, оказался сильнее. — Я напугал вас всех, я знаю, но ты же был там, ты видел, что я ничего не соображал! Я даже не видел никого из вас … — он сделал было пару шагов навстречу к нему, как пришлось резко пригнуться и ласточкой нырнуть на пол.

Над ним, едва не опалив, пронёсся огненный шар и с грохотом врезался в стену напротив.

— Ты видел нас всех, Александр! — голос Магнуса загремел под потолком. Он был повсюду, как глас разгневанного божества, бил по грудной клетке и лёгким Алека, пока тот поднимался на ноги.

Что это было? Алек до сих пор как будто ощущал жар огненной вспышки, которая чудом в него не попала, ощущал и не мог поверить, что это из-за него Магнус искрил магией и пугал неожиданно ярко проявившейся колдовской меткой. Его сиявшие золотом глаза были единственными светлыми пятнами на потемневшем лице, даже губ было не различить, настолько плотно они сжимались. Без своего лука и ангельского клинка Алек чувствовал себя ужасно беззащитным — одной ловкости против мага никогда не достаточно — и даже не сразу понял, что рефлекторно принял боевую стойку против Магнуса. Своего Магнуса.

— Ты мог говорить с нами, мог думать, но ты слушал лишь то, что тебе говорил образ Клэри! Ты так желаешь умереть на самом деле? Я так мало значу для тебя, что ты не подумал, что будет со мной после твоей гибели?

На его ладонях начали формироваться новые клубки магии, похожие на спрессованные бушующие ураганчики, и Алек, хоть и понимал, что это его не спасёт, попытался защититься руками. Магнус ведь не атакует его, иначе зачем тогда было спасать? Чтобы прибить самому?

— Послушай, ты не в себе! Успокойся, Магнус, давай поговор… — Алек рванулся в сторону, уходя от вспышек магии; в голове тут же застучало — Магнус напал на него, намеренно пытался причинить боль. Намеренно. Намеренно! Он нырнул в дверной проём, надеясь спрятаться в соседней комнате, но Магнус превратил в каменное крошево какую-то статую прямо перед ним. — Магнус! Это безумие, прекрати!

Но тот то ли не слышал, то ли не хотел слышать — готовясь атаковать снова, и Алек внезапно осознал, что это уже настоящий бой, без притворства, без уловок, как минимум до первой крови. Или до чьей-нибудь смерти. Это всё решило: избежав попадания очередного клубка концентрированной магии, Алек перекатился и бросился к Магнусу. Навыки сумеречного охотника помогли и в этот чёртов раз: сначала вырубить Магнуса с одного удара, а затем подхватить его, не давая приложиться затылком об пол. Тот потяжелел, бессознательно запрокинул голову, и сквозь приоткрывшиеся слегка губы стала видна тоненькая полоска зубов.

— Ну что же ты… — выдохнул Алек и сдавленно выругался.

Он донёс Магнуса до постели, уложил и сел рядом, прижав ладони лодочкой ко рту, мучительно пытаясь понять, что это было и что делать дальше. Магнус был под воздействием заклятия, точно. Алек не помнил, чтобы какое-то из проклятий Айрис попало в него, но с другой стороны, ни он, ни Клэри или мама не помнили того момента, когда угодили в ловушку колдуньи. И Магнус бы атаковал его лишь под контролем демона или какого-нибудь магического дурмана. Алек смог остановить его, но придёт ли Магнус в себя или снова попытается его убить?

Не веря, что он это делает, Алек забрал оставленное в прихожей оружие. Лук и колчан он прислонил к креслу, меч положил так, чтобы легко можно было дотянуться, а сам сел в изножье кровати, замерев в прежней позе. Он пытался думать рационально, но рядом с Магнусом, таким беспомощным, таким печальным в спасительном забытье, мысли путались и скакали по одному и тому же заколдованному кругу. Магнус пытался убить его. Алеку пришлось поднять на него руку, хотя он надеялся, что этого никогда не произойдёт, никогда. Применённый приём давал всего пятнадцать минут, потом Магнус очнётся и… Алек не знал, что будет делать. Только маг определит, спало ли с Магнуса заклятье, а раз так, придётся встречать его пробуждение с оружием, будь прокляты Айрис и Валентин! 

Наверное, стоило сообщить в Институт, позвать того же Джейса, что ли, на случай, если Магнус окажется неуправляем, однако Алек отложил в сторону телефон, чтобы не возникло такого соблазна. В Институте и без него слишком много хлопот, к тому же, даже Джейс, знающий, как много Магнус значит для Алека, не сделает на это скидку, если что-то пойдёт не так.

И всё же Магнус говорил правильно. Шагнув на парапет крыши, Алек совершенно не думал о нём. Он вряд ли вообще о ком-то думал: не помнил толком, как пришёл на крышу, о чём говорил с Клэри. Обрывки разговора трепетали в его памяти, как остатки изодранного флага на ветру, в остальном была лишь пустота. Проклятая пустота, такая же безжалостная, как и шальная мысль, что Магнус ни под каким не заклинанием, а в ярости, уверенный, что Алек по собственной воле поступал так эгоистично.

Внезапно тот застонал, зашевелился на постели, и Алек, как ужаленный, подскочил к нему. Он боялся увидеть какие-нибудь признаки того, что тот ещё под властью заклятия, но Магнус лишь слабо приоткрыл глаза — о Ангел, они были нормальные, без колдовской метки — и прошептал:

— Александр, что я… мы здесь делаем?

Невольно задержавший дыхание Алек выдохнул, отступая, чтобы Магнус мог сесть. Кажется, он в порядке. Облегчение накатило, не дожидаясь подтверждения, не слушая доводов разума, что это могла быть просто уловка; поняв, что он машинально стиснул в руке ангельский клинок, Алек отбросил оружие в сторону, поскорей, чтобы Магнус не заметил.

— Тебе было плохо. Магнус, что ты помнишь?

Озадаченно ероша и так стоявшие дыбом волосы, Магнус сел и прижал ладонь к переносице. Поморщился, как если бы у него болела голова, а потом зачем-то начал изучать свои ладони, и Алек замер, ожидая неудобных вопросов. Тот не мог не понять, что последние несколько минут активно применял магию, да ещё и боевую, потому-то и выглядел так растерянно и жалко. Осторожно устроившись на краешке кровати, Алек наблюдал за ним, храня молчание и одновременно боясь первых слов. Помнил ли Магнус, что делал? Или заклятие (если это действительно оно) стёрло последние воспоминания? А если и помнил, как вести себя с ним? Потому что Алек, хоть чудом не распрощался с жизнью, совсем не злился, напротив, его обуял страх перед правдой, которую вот-вот придётся открыть Магнусу.

— Как мы проводили последних гостей, — наконец сказал тот, но тихо и нерешительно, как если бы его подменили. — Я не понимаю, Александр. У тебя одежда в строительной крошке и… зачем ты принёс оружие в спальню?

Оглянувшись на лук, Алек помрачнел. Теперь, когда Магнус очнулся вроде бы нормальным, сама мысль наставить на него оружие казалась ужасной, и плевать, что объективно это было правильно. Не дожидаясь, пока тот сообразит сам, Алек заговорил, и хотя слова то и дело норовили застрять в горле, он коротко описал происходившее в лофте четверть часа назад. Сердце безоговорочно поверило, что Магнус был не в себе и не ведал, что творил, но привитые жизнью сумеречного охотника инстинкты заставили его пристально следить за реакцией Магнуса — а тот мрачнел всё больше и больше, приходя в настоящий ужас от того, что чуть было не совершил.

Когда Алек замолчал, Магнус пробормотал что-то на непонятном языке.

— Что-что?

— Это было заклятие. Айрис навела его на меня, видимо, во время всеобщей суматохи. Среагировало на сильную эмоцию и усилило её в худшую сторону.

— Но сейчас-то оно не действует?

— Не действует. Вообще я бы остановился только от истощения сил, грохнулся бы в обморок и проснулся, уже ничего не помня, а ты нарушил цепочку, поэтому заклятье спало раньше… — Магнус вдруг умолк, его лицо приобрело страдальческое выражение. Он крепко, до боли, стиснул ладонь Алека, заглядывая в глаза провинившимся щенком. — Александр, я в самом деле не соображал, что делал. Я ничего не помню — что делал, что говорил — и лишь по счастливой случайности не ранил тебя, — он протянул ладонь к лицу Алека, но дотронуться так и не решился. — Александр, дорогой мой, я никогда в жизни не...

— Я знаю, — Алек кивнул. — Поэтому и не прошу никаких объяснений. Мне важно было только знать, магия ли это или ты…

Магнус так яростно замотал головой, что никаких сомнений не осталось. И вроде на этом можно было успокоиться, сказать, что они квиты, однако Алек так не мог. Он смотрел во взволнованные, заискивающие глаза Магнуса, напуганного собственной агрессией (пусть и во власти проклятия) и понимал — надо сознаться, что не Айрис, а Алек во всём виноват. Не попытайся он прыгнуть, Магнусу не пришлось бы переживать, не было бы той «сильной эмоции», которая спровоцировала чужую магию.

Алек набрал воздуха в грудь.

— Потому что, знаешь ли, мне всё больше кажется, что я это заслужил, Магнус.

— Ты… нет. Нет, Александр, ни в коем случае, — Магнус вцепился в его плечи с такой яростью, что Алек на мгновение испугался, не возобновилось ли проклятье. — Всё, что я тебе наговорил, — чушь, порождение дурмана Айрис…

— И, возможно, абсолютная правда!

Чтобы остановить беспрестанное бормотание Магнуса, в какой-то неправильной горячке пытавшегося переубедить его, пришлось повысить голос. Теперь Магнус смотрел с болью, недоверием и испугом в глазах; от этих слов в нём что-то перевернулось, потому что он, резко закрыв рот, сел рядом на кровать и уставился непроницаемым взглядом в стену, которую точно так же буравил и Алек.

— Магнус, ты имеешь полное право злиться на меня.

— Ты тоже был под заклятием.

— Это сути не меняет. Ты испугался за меня и должен злиться, это нормально, я знаю. Потому что… потому что, ради Ангела, я сам не знаю, почему я полез на крышу, почему не подумал ни о тебе, ни о семье или своём долге нефилима! Я ничего не помню о том разговоре с Клэри, я очнулся уже лёжа на крыше, увидел твоё испуганное и разом ожесточившееся лицо и всё равно ничего не понял. Клэри и Джейс рассказали мне, когда уже ты отправил Айрис в руки Конклава. Ты можешь представить? Клэри и Джейс рассказывали мне, что я едва не совершил у тебя на глазах! Так что мне остаётся только терзаться вопросом: помнил ли я в тот безумный момент о тебе, о маме и Иззи с Максом или так хотел избавиться от чувства вины, что забыл про всё на свете.

Он выдохся, выговорившись. Ощущения были, будто Алек несколько часов сражался с руной выносливости, и вот её действие закончилось. Наверное, едва ли не в первый раз в жизни он говорил так отчаянно, так много и человеку, который был для него всем. Алек рассказал всю правду, может, с этого должно было полегчать, но нет, стало лишь хуже. А ещё Магнус молчал, осмысливая его слова.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты думаешь, — тихо продолжил он, уронив голову, — как будто ты для меня по-настоящему ничего не значишь. Это не так. Клянусь именем Ангела, это не так, Магнус. Но если ты спросишь меня, почему я полез на эту чёртову крышу, у меня не будет ответа. Я думал, я уже не тот Алек, который сбежал со свадьбы ради самого себя, что все свои поступки я делаю для нас, только это… Я не знаю, Магнус. Я правда не знаю.

Может, если Магнус, обвинив его в эгоизме, велит убираться в Институт, будет правильно. Может, эгоизма в Алеке осталось больше, чем они оба думали, а магия лишь подняла его на поверхность. Всё могло быть.

— Как и я, — уронил Магнус. — Ведь я тоже не знаю, кричал я на тебя, действительно испугавшись, или был зол, что ты не вспомнил именно обо мне. То, что ты рассказал, не пролило свет на эту тайну. Я столько лет не заводил серьёзных отношений, так привык быть в центре внимания, что мог потребовать от тебя такого же повиновения. Александр, не вспоминай, как всё было, прошу, — словно почувствовав, что Алек немедленно обратится в памяти к той сцене, он схватил Алека за руку. — Дай мне слово, что не будешь.

Не особо понимая, что он задумал, Алек всё-таки поклялся.

— Вот и хорошо, — губы Магнуса в первый раз за этот сумасшедший вечер тронула искренняя улыбка. — Ненавижу, когда ты хочешь чувствовать себя виноватым в одиночку.

— Магнус, это не смешно.

— А я и не смеюсь.

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я пояснил твои слова?

— Потому что мы оба знатно накосячили. Я правда чуть не сошёл с ума, когда увидел, как ты падаешь, Александр, — глаза Магнуса потускнели, — да и ты был в ужасе, когда я начал швыряться магией во все стороны. А раз мы оба накосячили, то и вину, и неизвестность должны разделить на двоих, это будет справедливо.

— Странная справедливость, — пробормотал Алек, и Магнус придвинулся к нему ближе, коснулся губами виска. Алек обхватил его руками, притягивая уже в настоящий поцелуй, ласково-нежный и всё-таки с привкусом горечи.

Этот вечер должен был примирить его семью с Магнусом, а закончился тем, что они едва не лишились друг друга.

Магнус положил голову ему на плечо, безотчётно поглаживая по спине, и ответил:

— Ты как никогда красноречив, драгоценный мой, но конкретно сейчас ты не прав. Когда дорожишь кем-то, делаешь всё, чтобы его не потерять, это и называется «работать над отношениями». А я не хочу тебя потерять, Александр. Я боюсь отпускать тебя отсюда на любую, даже самую простую миссию.

— А я начинаю бояться всякий раз, когда к тебе приходит очередной симпатичный клиент, — признался Алек и заработал тихий смешок. — Я серьёзно! Я ведь не могу находиться возле тебя круглые сутки. — Магнус приподнялся, снова целуя пронзительно-нежно, так что Алеку хотелось выть от осознания, что тот позволял себе быть таким именно с ним. Доверял, открывался, несмотря на то, что слышал в лицо и за спиной от Мариз и остальных. — Магнус, прости за сегодняшнее.

— И ты прости, — выдохнул тот, и Алек кивнул, судорожно стискивая его в объятиях.

Вина за произошедшее понемногу начала его отпускать. Все их жертвы — они того стоили — их чувства, искреннего, когда они целиком занимали мысли друг друга и по-настоящему боялись друг друга потерять. И да, над этим чувством нужно было работать, каждый день, постоянно, вот как сейчас — обещая, прощая, уравнивая их, разделяя не только счастливые моменты, но и поражения. Без этого ничего не будет. Их не будет.


End file.
